There have been many previous attempts to invent ladders which can be collapsed for easy storage and elongated for use. Many of these ladders, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,659, 4,442,920, 4,678,060, 4,852,688, and 4,595,075, present collapsible ladders but their principle function is limited to emergency use as escape ladders. Most of the ladders in the prior art do not contain the structural support necessary for general household or industrial use.
Moreover, the prior art does not disclose any collapsible ladder which can be adjusted to any specific height depending on the purpose for which the ladder is to be used. In addition, no existing collapsible ladder discloses a convenient pin-locking mechanism used to adjust the height of the ladder similar to the present invention. Furthermore, no other collapsible ladder has a means for self-support such as the instant invention. As a result, the present invention possesses versatility not previously seen in a ladder of any type.